I'll Bet That You Look Good on the Dance Floor
by the-fspoon
Summary: Oh. My. God. It's another girl at Camp Greenlake. And wow! It's another SquidxOC. I promise it's a good story though. R
1. The girl in the jumpsuit

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOLES; I DO NOT OWN CAMP GREENLAKE, OR X-RAY, ARMPIT, SQUID, MAGNET, ZIG-ZAG, CAVEMAN, ZERO, THE WARDEN, MR. SIR, OR DR. PENDANSKI.**

All I own is a bass guitar.

Oh, and Auden. I own her too.

_A boy's camp? But why would they send a girl to an all boy's camp? Is it because they think I'll fit in? Or is it because they think I'm tough enough?'_

Wisps of brown hair fell before the attractive features of sixteen year old Auden Warick. The girl had never served before. Beads of sweat formed around where the handcuffs around her slender wrists were. She sighed softly, blinking as her amber eyes gazed outside of the window of the moving bus. It was a wasteland. It was the only way to describe it. The girl seemed to be lost within her own thoughts. She had never been a talkative person, nor had she ever been a wall flower.

It was just last week. She knew she was guilty, her father did too. Actually, she distinctly remembered her drunken father's words;

'_You think I give a flying fuck if you go to jail?'_

No. She didn't. Auden was a small girl, pushing 5"4. She had virtually no muscles and her skin was soft and delicate. She was fast though, very fast. It was her pride. How swiftly she had stolen those pearls. She just loved the glow of them; in fact she loved pearls, and the ocean. Her necklace dangled around her neck, revealing a single large pearl that her mother had given to her a long time ago.

The bus came to a halt as Auden was thrown against the seat in front of her because of the unexpected impact. "Ow." She muttered, but the guard did not offer her a second glance. It was dry, and it looked like a desert. It was worse, the heat was almost unbearable. It wasn't humid; it was dry, dry heat. "Heh. Where's the lake?" She said, offering the guard a grin. The man just grumbled something about the trip, and she almost felt sorry for him. But, it was his job. "Follow me." He said, moving towards a building.

It looked like a campsite of a camping trip gone wrong. Tents were scattered everywhere, and there were no trees. Well, except one. It looked like a dried out oak tree, and it was in front of a small cabin, isolated from the rest of the camp. As she walked across the area, she noticed dirty, sweaty, disgusting boys stare. "Fresh meat!" One of the boys shouted. She ignored them.

"Damn. It's a girl."

She heard wolf whistles, as she tried to keep a straight face. Most girls would try to hide the feeling, cover it up by miserably holding their head low. But she couldn't help feeling good, she liked being recognized, even if it was in a crude way. She didn't crave attention, it was just a normal human trait. "Auden." A man said, chewing annoyingly on a sunflower seed. "Warick...?" He said. They'd entered a wooden building, and to her dismay, it wasn't air conditioned. She sat in front of a desk, it was cluttered and disorganized. The man before her had ugly sideburns, and an evil glare about him.

"My name is Mr. Sir, whenever I address you, you will call me by my name is that clear?" He said, his voice full of venom.

She just shook her head. "Hah. What's your middle name? 'Mister?" She said. Auden never stood up for herself, but sometimes, her tongue did. "You think this is funny? Girlie? Well, I guess I'll only give you four shower tokens for the week, would you like that?" He said. Auden opened her mouth, but he rose, and it was quite intimidating. She shut her mouth and shook her head. He handed her two pairs of clothes. They were flamboyant orange jumpsuits. Possibly the ugliest things she'd ever seen. She was given boots, and instructed to dig one hole every day, five feet wide, and five feet deep. She changed into the jumpsuit, and it was much too large on her. It was most likely built for a boy, and not her tiny female figure.

A skinny man with sun tan lotion and a cowboy hat walked into the room. He was very cliché. His socks were pulled up to his knee caps and he had a great big smile on his face. "My name is Dr. Pen-dance-key." He said slowly. "I can speak English." She muttered. "Well that's good, this is America after all." He said, leading her outside. She tied the top part of her jumpsuit around her waist, revealing a plain black tank top. "You'll be in D-tent. Over there's the mess hall, the wreck room, and that's showers, there's only one knob cause there's only one temperature... cold." He said pointing to the obvious. "Um--" She looked at the showers; they only concealed the bottom part of the body. Mr. Pendanski didn't seem to notice her.

Three filthy boys approached them. "Yo mom. Who's the newbie?" A boy with dirty glasses said. He was black, and considerably taller than her, most kids were. There were two boys behind him. One was a large boy on the left, he was also black, and the other was a tall kid with a towel on his head, and a cap on top of it, he was also chewing on a tooth pick, on the right. He was white. "Rex, this is Auden, she'll be in D-tent, and Auden, this is Theodore, Rex, and Alan." He said. "Hi." She said. Auden looked at the boys, she tried to smile, but it came out more like a smirk. "Shit, it's a girl." The boy to the right said. "Alan, watch your mouth, you'll be in the presence of a girl from now on." He said. "His name's not Alan. It's Squid, and that's Armpit and I'm X-ray." He said. "And him, he's mom." Squid said, pointing to Dr. Pendanski "They all have their little nicknames." Mr. Pendanski muttered.

Squid put his hand over his mouth, and snickered. He must've said something to make the other boys laugh. Oh boy. How was she ever going to live with a bunch of boys? Mr. Pendanski also didn't realize the comment Squid had just made, as he didn't recognize the showers. She glared at them, as Mr. Pendanski led her to their tent. X-ray, Squid, and Armpit followed. She noticed that the boys listened to X-ray, like he had some sort of authority over them.


	2. Pearl's the name

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOLES; I DO NOT OWN CAMP GREENLAKE, OR X-RAY, ARMPIT, SQUID, MAGNET, ZIG-ZAG, CAVEMAN, ZERO, THE WARDEN, MR. SIR, OR DR. PENDANSKI.**

Mr. Pendanski pointed to a cot inside the tent. "That's your cot." He said, she tossed her bag on the cot, as she looked over the tent. There were crates; it seemed to be a place for personal belongings. She saw a TV manual in one, and a purple octopus in the other. Armpit, X-ray and Squid entered the tent and sat on their cots, they began to remove their shirts as if Auden weren't there. "Uh, hey, whose is that? I've always liked Ocean animals and uh—"The boys didn't seem to be particularly interested. She had been pointing to the purple octopus. "It's Squid's." X-ray said simply. She turned her head to the boy, who now had his shirt off. "I'm gonna go take a shower." He muttered. "Squid wants to be a marine biologist." Armpit announced as Squid left the tent. "Oh." She said, looking now at the new boys entering the tent. "I'm Magnet, and that's Zig-zag." A Hispanic boy said, he had a dirty navy blue bandana tied around his head, and he spoke with a Hispanic accent, and he talked fast. The other boy behind his was very tall, about 6 feet. His hair was wild, and he had a long neck. He was an awkward looking boy.

Two other boys entered the tent, one looked like a normal kid, not a delinquent, the other was even shorter than herself, and he looked like a wallflower. "Oh, and that's Caveman, and Zero." Magnet said, gesturing towards the boys. Magnet looked at the pearl around her neck. "Hey man, that's a fine trinket." He said, walking towards her, and placing his fingers around the pearl. "Um. Do you mind?" She said, backing away. "Magnet, Pearl's a girl, gotta remember that." X-ray said. Magnet shrugged and collapsed onto his cot. "Pearl?" She repeated. "Yeah, that's your name isn't it?" X-ray said, crossing his arms.

"DAMN IT!" She heard a voice, Squid entered the tent again, a towel slung over his shoulder. "It's the end of the week, and I'm all out of shower tokens!" He shouted, cursing violently under his breath. "Chill Squid, Pearl's probably got some new shower tokens." X-ray said. Squid walked over to her, considerably taller than her. She did not like the feeling of being close to his bare chest. He looked down at her, "Wanna lend me a shower token?" He said. She sighed, reaching into her pocket. "By lend do you mean you'll pay me back? Or will you conveniently forget I ever lent you one by tomorrow?" She inquired, her long brown locks falling before her amber eyes. She just shook her head, and placed a token in his hand. He glared at her, but took the token before heading out towards the showers. "Anger Management" Caveman said softly. "Hah, you said it man." Magnet said shaking his head as he headed out of the tent door.

Later on that night, when Auden didn't think the camp could possibly get any worse, it did.

"Is this food?" She muttered, prodding the brown glop they had placed before her. "Who knows?" Magnet said taking a piece of bread from his plate, and biting it. "Man, mine just moved I swear!" Zig-zag said, his eyes were wide, and staring intently at the mush. "I may just believe him this time." Squid said, who was drinking from an expired milk carton. He didn't seem to notice. Squid didn't have that towel on his head, she'd thought he'd worn it because he'd had a hair loss problem. But now she saw that he had a head full of short messy brown hair, which most was covered up by a cap.

"So, you didn't dig today, so why don't you give up your bread to somebody who did?" X-ray said, reaching over to her plate and grabbing her bread. "Yeah, I don't mind if you take the only edible object on this tray, go right ahead." She said sarcastically, obviously, sarcasm when right over X-ray's head. Her long brown hair was down now; it brushed the back of her shoulders as she reached for her milk carton. "You know, I don't think I'm hungry." She said looking at the expired milk carton. "So what'd they get you for?" Squid said poking his food with his fork. "I stole a pearl necklace." She said softly. "Did you steal them from the store? Or was someone still wearing it?" He said laughing. She glared at Squid, the rest of the boys she could deal with, but this one was just continually obnoxious to her.

"So, how'd you talk to your parents about it? My parents gave me hell." Armpit said, rolling his eyes, remembering them. "My father's a drunk. He didn't really care, and God only knows where my Mother is." She said. "Who cares about your parents? Really, we aint givin' you no pity." Squid said, glaring at her. He looked offended. "Why are you so obnoxious?" Auden said, returning his glare. "It's none of your business." He said sourly. "Ugh!" She shouted, clearly annoyed.

Zero looked up for a moment, but said nothing. "Why doesn't he talk?" Auden said staring at the small boy. "Man, he only talks to Caveman ya know?" Armpit said, who was eating the food like it was nothing. Caveman looked up at the sound of his name. He smiled, "No, he's just a sensitive fool." He said, punching Zero lightly. Zero did not look up. She sighed, standing up. "I'm going to go... back to the tent. Feel free to eat my food." She said shaking her head. Magnet snickered, "Man, I could watch her walk away forever." He said, leaning back in his chair. "C'mon, she's not /that/ hot, all she does is fume. Seriously, who wants a sweaty and dirty girl around?" Squid said, scowling at his food. Almost all of the boys looked at him as if he were nuts. Except for Zero and Caveman, who responded by looking mildly down at their food. "Maybe it's just because we haven't been around a girl in ages." X-ray said.

Please rate?

I'm looking for constructive criticism. D


	3. Your smile is so beautiful

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOLES; I DO NOT OWN CAMP GREENLAKE, OR X-RAY, ARMPIT, SQUID, MAGNET, ZIG-ZAG, CAVEMAN, ZERO, THE WARDEN, MR. SIR, OR DR. PENDANSKI.**

Soon after Auden had finally drifted to sleep, she was wakened by someone whipping a towel on her back. "Oww..." She groaned rising. "Mornin' Princess" X-ray said, she gazed up at the boy with half open amber eyes. She looked for the towel that had smacked her back, but all she saw was Squid tying a towel around his head. "C'mon, everyone's out there already." X-ray said, as she quickly slid out of bed. She didn't bother changing, she'd fallen asleep in a black tank top and her jumpsuit. "It's still dark..." She said, running a brush quickly through her hair.

She tossed the brush in her crate before heading out. Her jumpsuit was tied around her waist, and she wore the same black tank top. She looked at the food they'd placed out as some of the boys reached for their shovels. "Ugh..." She muttered holding her stomach. She'd been hiding how hungry she really was. She hadn't eaten since she'd come to Camp Greenlake. The food seemed to be honey coated tortillas. At this point, she'd settle for water. She ignored the food as she grabbed a shovel.

D-tent walked out far away from camp. The sun was making it's way over the horizon. "Man, the sun's already coming up and I haven't even started digging yet." Magnet complained. They reached an area of dry dirt. "Start digging." X-ray said, pointing to an area near Squid. "I'd rather dig here." She said softly. "X's digging here, you dig there." Armpit said. She did not bother arguing with him. She slammed her shovel into the ground, but from the shock she fell down instantly. "Oww.." She said, one eye open since she'd gotten dirt in her eyes. Squid looked at her, but dug through the dirt as if it were a hot knife in butter.

She sighed, "lets try this again." She said softly, placing the shovel in a crack in the ground, and pushing it in with her foot. She then flung it over her shoulder. After a while, the sun became brutal. She'd now dug up to her waist. She flung the dirt over her shoulder again. "You're getting dirt in my hole." Squid said bitterly. "Cry me a river." She said, ignoring the fact that she'd already developed a lot of blisters. "I said, you're getting dirt in my hole." Squid said, she felt him walk near her. He had a tooth pick in his mouth again, perhaps it was to keep him entertained. She really didn't know. "And I said I don't care, asshole." She said turning around. She had to look up at him since he was much taller than her. "You little bitch—" He said, he raised his fist, but Magnet grabbed it. "Man, Pearl's a girl." He said hastily. X-ray hopped out of his hole, "D-tent." He said walking over to Magnet and Squid. "Squid what's you're problem man?" X-ray said.

"Squid was gonna hit Pearl, but daaamn that girl's got guts." Magnet said. Squid looked at X-ray. "It's nothin' X." He said sourly, glaring at Auden. He returned to his hole. "You can take your damn dirt." He said flinging the dirt in her hole. She didn't say anything, she acted as if she hadn't heard it. At that moment, a truck stopped by, kicking up a lot of dirt as it stopped with a screech. "Water." Mr. Sir said, hopping out of the car. That was a good thing, her canteen was almost empty. There appeared to be a particular order of the line; X-ray was first, then Armpit, Magnet, Zig-zag, Caveman, and Zero. Squid walked up to Magnet and shoved him out of the way. "Take your place in line, why you always cutting?" He said looking down at him.

"Its hot man, I'm thirsty"

"Yeah well join the club" Squid said shoving him.

"Oh yeah?" Magnet said shoving him back.

"Don't make me break your jaw." Squid said glaring down at him.

Magnet muttered something in Spanish, and took his place behind Zig-zag. Apparently, Squid was the toughest of the group. Auden scratched her head, as she looked toward Armpit. Well, Armpit didn't look like a pushover either. Magnet turned around and looked at Auden. "Got some big fat blisters?" He said looking towards her hands. "Ouch. Well, first holes the hardest right?" He said with a smile. She looked down at her raw hands, they were bleeding. More than once she had to grip the wooden shovel with the bottom part of her jumpsuit to prevent irritation.

The first done digging was Zero, then X-ray. X-ray put his hands on his hips as he looked down at Auden from the edge of her hole. "How's it comin' Pearl?" He said, squatting down. Auden had drifted off to sleep inside her hole. She was nearly done, but the hole wasn't wide enough. "Hunh?" She looked up at X-ray with dazed amber eyes. "Oh. I'm good." She said softly, standing up. "Good, when you're done, meet us at the wreck room." X-ray said putting his shovel over his shoulder and walking away. "Augh... oww." She muttered. Every muscle in her body ached. After X-ray, Squid finished his hole and spat in it. Armpit soon followed, before Zig-zag and Magnet. Soon enough, Caveman and her were the only ones still digging. She looked up from out of her hole. "Screw it." She said jumping up and climbing out of her hole. "You're done already?" Caveman said scratching his head. "Yeah, I am." She said dragging her shovel towards Camp. She forced her legs to move forward under the hot sun. She had definitely gotten sunburned, not to mention she could barely hold her shovel because of the blisters.

When she got to camp, she entered the tent, only to see the boys sitting down, and getting undressed. "Hey, how'd it go?" Magnet said, putting on a T-shirt. "Oh it was dandy." She said sarcastically grabbing a towel. "First holes the hardest... right?" She said heading for the tent door. "No, the second hole's way harder, you think you're sore now? Just wait until tomorrow." Zig-Zag said, hitting her on the back, obviously forgetting she was a girl, because she fell to the ground as he did so. "Owww..." She muttered, standing up. "Quit whining." Squid said, "It's annoying." He said as he walked out of the tent and towards the wreck room.

She walked out towards the showers, of course she'd brought a bathing suit. After showering, she entered the tent again and put on her jumpsuit and a purple tank top. She then moved towards the wreck room, and crashed on a couch next to X-ray. Magnet, Squid, and Armpit were into an intense game of pool. Apparently, Magnet was the champ. Zig-zag was staring at the broken television like something was actually visible. Another boy went forward to try and change the channel. The television was old fashioned, and it had a dial.

The boy reached for the dial but Zig-zag's hand clamped around it. "What do you think you're doing?" He said, still watching the television. "Changing the channel, you always get the television Zig." The boy said, as his hand tried to change the channel, Zig-zag's hand squeezed it so hard that the boy yelped in pain. "I'm watching this." He said, as the boy's hand pulled away, bloody imprints of numbers could be seen. The boy shook his head and walked away.

"Hey Pearl? You wanna play?" Magnet said tossing her a pool stick, She caught it, and gingerly walked up to the table. "New game." He said, placing all of the balls in together in the middle of the table. She sighed. "I'm really tired, I won't be able to play that well." She said. "Who cares? We'll pick teams." Magnet said. "Pit and I are solids, and Squid and Pearl are stripes." He said. Auden glanced at Squid, his arms were crossed, and he was leaning against the wall. "Okay..." She said walking over next to him. "Stripes first" Magnet said, as Squid walked up to the table.

"Holy shit, chica's got skills." Magnet said. He and Armpit stared wide-eyed at the table. "What do you mean, 'I won't be able to play that well'?" Armpit said as he crossed his arms. "Hey, I never said I was bad." She said leaning over the table and hitting the 8 ball into a pocket. "We win." She said putting the cue on the table. She glanced at Squid, for the first time since she'd been here, she saw him smile.

Okay.

Here's the part where you rate.

now... GO!


	4. Shovels and Lipstick

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOLES; I DO NOT OWN CAMP GREENLAKE, OR X-RAY, ARMPIT, SQUID, MAGNET, ZIG-ZAG, CAVEMAN, ZERO, THE WARDEN, MR. SIR, OR DR. PENDANSKI.**

"Man, I'm tellin' ya, Pearl was amazing!" Magnet said waving his fork around. "There! It moved again!" Zig-zag said poking his glop with his fork. "Not this again." Squid muttered, placing his fork on the table and rolling his eyes. "I think I'm gonna pass out if I don't eat anything." Auden said practically inhaling her bread. She glanced at the milk carton on her tray. She looked at the other boys, drinking it like it was fresh. She sighed, and took a sip with a shrug. She soon wished she hadn't. "Oh man, I think I'm gonna be sick..." She said holding her hand over her mouth. "Do you mind? We're trying to eat here." Squid said. "Apparently that smile before was only temporary." She muttered. "Oh, did I say that out loud? Sorry, Squidly" She said sarcastically. "I didn't smile." He said scowling at his food. "And don't call me Squidly." He said.

"How about Dip Shit? Can I call you that?" She said glaring at him.

Squid said nothing.

"You did too smile." She muttered crossing her arms.

"I did not. Quit making things up"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yeah"

"No!"

"YEAH!"

"NO!"

"YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" She shouted, before storming off to the tent. "Girls." Squid muttered, poking his food with his fork. "Man, Pearl's pissed off." Armpit said. "Go talk to her." Magnet said. "I aint doing nothin'" Squid said, now glaring out the window. "You have been kind of edgy with her, man. I don't want anyone fighting." X-ray said. Squid looked at X-ray, and shook his head before standing up and heading towards the tent. "God, It's watchin' me!" Zig-zag said, staring intently at his food. "Ziggy, shut up." Armpit said, elbowing him.

Squid entered the tent, only to find Auden sitting cross legged on the bed. "Come to insult me dip shit?" She said drawing circles in the sheets. "Maybe." He said shrugging, as he sat down on her bed, chewing on a toothpick. "I hate you. I hate everything about you, right down to that damn toothpick!" She said "Christ, why you do you gotta be so emotional?" He said. He was wearing the usual uniform, but his jumpsuit was tied around his waist and he was wearing a yellow T-shirt.

Squid laid back on the bed dangling over the sides of the cot. "So, I'm guessing you didn't go to jail because you thought your dad wouldn't bail you out?" He said, his cap falling to the ground as he hung upside down, revealing his messy brown hair. "Like I said, my dad's a drunk. I think I'm probably happier here." She said softly. He sat up, and looked at her. His eyes traveled down her body towards her chest. "Shit man." He said quickly averting his gaze to her face. She glared at him, "Is that all you think about?" She said crossing her arms. "If I said no I'd be lying." He said shrugging.

"What's up? You haven't said anything rude or obnoxious to me in..." She hesitated, glancing at a watch around her wrist. "Approximately five minutes and thirteen seconds." She said. "Yeah, well, you know..." He said putting his hands behind his head. "X always says, tent mates shouldn't fight" Squid said, chewing on the toothpick. He seemed to be lost in the moment.

"_Don'tcha know? He'll have nightmares if he doesn't sleep with it." Magnet said. "I like marine animals, I don't sleep with it." Squid has said angrily "Yeah, what ever you say, 'Alan'" A tall boy teased. Zig-zag and Magnet laughed at him. "Shut up." He muttered, his eyes wandering towards the purple octopus in his open crate. "Hey 'Alan' What the hell is that thing?" Armpit had said, looking over his crate. "Heh, it's a Squid." X-ray said pointing at it. "C'mon Squid, food." X-ray said, walking out the tent. "It's an octopus..." He said meekly. The boys didn't seem to notice. Apparently, his new nickname was Squid. _

"Squid!" Auden said, snapping her fingers in order to wake him up. "Huh? What?" He said shaking his head. She smiled, "You're alright." She said, giving him a big hug. He blushed lightly, and pushed her off of him. "Yeah, just don't tell anyone. It'll ruin my reputation." He said getting up and putting his hands in his pockets as he stood up.

The other boys entered the tent, as most of them got undressed, Squid and Armpit sat down on the same bed. Squid pulled out a couple of rocks with marks on them, and the boys began playing a game. Caveman stumbled into the tent, bewildered. "Man, you look like you've seen a ghost." Magnet said, shaking him. "Yellow Spotted Lizard almost got me." He said still trembling lightly. "Man, I think Pearl could've taken that better." Armpit said with a chuckle. "What's that supposed to mean!" Auden said, but the boys seemed to ignore her. "What color was it's blood?" Zig-Zag said, he'd just taken his shirt off and it was slung over his shoulder. "I dunno... it was dark.." Caveman said. "If Mr. Sir didn't shoot it, Caveman, You'd be in the hole." Magnet said, laughing. The boys laughed, but heard another gunshot, it then went silent. And they all went to bed without another word.

---------

"Look! It's a cloud!" Squid shouted, leaning on his shovel. His hole reached to his waist, and considering the fact that the boy was about 5"9 he still had a while to go. "Where?" Auden said, raising her hand to her head. "Right up there!" He said, pointing to a small cloud. She looked at him, that same stupid towel was tied around his head, and his face was dirty. "Maybe it'll move in front of the sun." X-ray said. "Come on, move in front of the sun, all I'm asking for is just a little shade." Armpit said, leaning against his hole. "Warden owns the shade man" Caveman said, moving a boulder out of his hole. "Maybe we'll get lucky." X-ray said. "Yeah, and it'll rain for 40 days and 40 nights." Zig-zag said.

"What you got there Caveman?" Magnet said, as X-ray and Zig-zag were discussing what they would do if it rained for 40 days and 40 nights. "Huh?" Auden said as she jumped out of her hole and moved over towards Caveman. "Hey X." Auden said. "I think we got something." Magnet said. X-ray walked over towards them, Squid and Armpit following him. Squid and Armpit seemed to be X-ray's right hand men.

Caveman stood up, and gave a golden tubular object to X-ray.

Auden had been in D-tent long enough to realize that X-ray called the shots. She was sure to get on to X-ray's good side. X-ray looked at it, and smiled. "Guess show it to the warden, and get the rest of the day off." He said moving away. "Wait! Your hole's almost done, I'm gonna be out here all day!" Caveman said. "Yeah, so?" X-ray said, turning around, suddenly, Armpit and Squid looked intimidating. "So..." Caveman said, obviously intimidated. "Why don't you show it to the warden tomorrow morning... and... er... get the rest of the day off?" He said. Auden crossed her arms; she strongly disagreed with this system. Why should X-ray get the day off, when Caveman had found it? She didn't say anything however, she just looked warily at Squid and Armpit, who now smiled when they saw X-ray approved. X-ray was smaller than most of the boys, pushing 5"6. Zig-zag was 6"1, Armpit was 5"8, Caveman was 5"9, Squid was 5"9, Magnet was 5"7, and Zero was 5"2. She put her hands in her pockets. "You're pretty smart Caveman." X-ray said. Squid nodded with a smile.

"See that, on there?" Squid said pointing to the letters, "Hey, it's a K.B." Magnet said. "Lemme see..." Zig-zag said, taking the tube. "Yeah... that's Keith Beranger." He said, seeming pretty sure of himself. "And who's that?" Armpit asked. "He was in my math class." Zig-zag said. "Yeah, it must belong to him Zig." Magnet said sarcastically. X-ray took the tube again, "It looks like a old shot-gun shell" X-ray said, holding it up to sun. Squid took it from him. "Naw man, it's to skinny to be a shotgun shell." Squid said knowledgably, running his fingers over it. "Nah man, it's not a shotgun shell." He said handing it to Auden. She ran her fingers over the tube and turned it in her hand. "It looks like a tube of lipstick..." She said softly. "Wait..." She said, looking at the K.B. in the heart. "Dumb asses, it's a tube of lip stick." She said, shaking her head. "I don't get it... where's the lip stick?" Squid said, looking over it. "It's not there anymore dip shit." She said with a smile handing it back to X-ray.

The boys finished digging not long after. Auden made it out of her hole in record time. She walked into the wreck room, still sore. "Oww.. Every muscle in my body aches." She said crashing on the couch in between Squid and Magnet. "Wanna play some pool?" Magnet asked, "But, hey this time I get Chica." Magnet said. "I think I'd rather nap." She said leaning back on the couch. "Aw c'mon." Magnet said, turning to her. Squid looked down at her, he shook his head vigorously, knowing he would lose if she teamed up with Magnet. Squid put his arm up on the couch, and within seconds, Auden had fallen asleep on Squid. "Wha!" He said looking down at her. "Ahaha! Man, Squid's got a snuggle buddy!" Zig-zag announced laughing, Squid blushed furiously. "She's just... tired." He said "Give her a kiss!" A boy shouted. Auden woke up. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean—" She said she couldn't think of anything to say. He shook his head, and stood up, walking over to the pool table with his hands in his pockets.

He was still blushing when he got to the pool table. "Got yourself a girlfriend Squid?" X-ray said looking over towards Auden. "Yeah..." He said looking away. "Back home.."

--------------------------------------------

Oh no! Suspense!

Does Squid actually like Auden?

Does he have a girlfriend back home?

Will Magnet ever get his game of pool!

Will there ever been any romance in this stupid fan-fiction!

Tune in next time!

The next chapter will only come if you rate.

Bwahaha.

I'm so horrible I know.


	5. The Big Hole

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOLES; I DO NOT OWN CAMP GREENLAKE, OR X-RAY, ARMPIT, SQUID, MAGNET, ZIG-ZAG, CAVEMAN, ZERO, THE WARDEN, MR. SIR, OR DR. PENDANSKI.**

* * *

Well this chapter came out fast.

Thank you so very much for all of your reviews.

I love you all.

* * *

"Come and get it boys." Dr. Pendanski said, ringing a bell. "So what? They heard us like cows into the mess hall?" Auden said nudging Squid. He shrugged. "I've been here 4 months, and I've never thought of it." He said. They all sat down at the table, Zig-zag, as usual was prodding his food with his fork. "So Squid was getting comfy with Pearl in the wreck room..." Magnet said raising his eyebrows towards Squid. "Hey dude, the next thing you know, we're gonna have little Pearl and Squid babies!" Armpit said. Squid literally choked on his fork, and knocked Armpit on the head. Auden was trying to get the bread out of her throat. "Man, don't ever say that again..." Squid said, "Give me nightmares..." He shuddered. "What's that supposed to mean!" She said, "There you go again, being all emotional!" He shouted. "Jesus, can we get through one meal without having Squid and Pearl arguing?" Caveman moaned, throwing his hands up in the air.

-------------------

Despite how exhausted she was, she couldn't seem to fall asleep. Perhaps the smell of the cot had something to do with it, she hadn't gotten used to it yet. The cot was also itchy, and lumpy, it was hard to fall asleep. She turned on her side, and soon wished she hadn't. "Owww!" She howled, bolting up right. She rubbed her shoulders. She'd gotten unbearably sunburned. "Ouch!" She yelped again, looking at her hands. It hurt to touch her shoulders with her raw blistered hands. "I'm definitely going to need some gloves..." She said softly. "Pearl, go to sleep, would ya?" Zig-zag muttered. She sighed, there was no way she was getting to sleep easily tonight.

Before long, Auden drifted off to dreamland, well... not really. She didn't feel like she had actually slept at all, since she didn't dream. It was one of those nights where she just stared at the inside of her eyelids for the entire night. She hated those nights. She felt tough hands shake her awake. "What does it take to remove a girl from her beauty sleep?" Squid groaned. She opened one eye. "I'm awake..." She said groggily, sitting up in her bed. "You know, I'm not a boy like you guys, it takes me a little longer to wake up..." She said still sitting there dazedly. "You got that right." Magnet said, grabbing his canteen, and heading out the tent flap. She stood there for a few minutes, trying to pull herself out of an early morning daze. She shook her head, zipped up her jumpsuit. She rolled the sleeves up three quarters, since they were too large for her. Auden pulled on her boots, and looked up, she saw Squid staring at her. "What the hell are you smirking at!" She shouted, he just shook his head and snickered, much like he had on the first day.

Auden put her hands behind her head, and looked at Squid again. "Does that keep your neck from getting burned?" She asked, gesturing to the towel around his head. "Yeah, it does." He said, putting his cap on over the towel. She shrugged; she'd live with the sun burn. There was no way she was putting one of Camp Hell Hole's dirty towels on her head. Dr. Pendanski was going on enthusiastically trying to buoy up the boys about digging. It wasn't working very well. Magnet muttered something about it being to early to care. Auden rubbed her bloodshot amber eyes, she was not looking forward to digging this morning.

--------------

Auden slung a shovel over her shoulder, but Zig-zag grabbed it. "That's my shovel." He said looking down at her with cerulean eyes. "What's the difference? They're all the same." She said, pulling away from him, but he didn't let go. "It's mine; I dig with it every day." He said. Auden wasn't sure how the boy could tell the difference from this particular shovel, and the rest of them. She opened her mouth, but closed it again, remembering what Zig-zag had done to the boy from B-tent. She sighed, and handed the shovel to him. "You're a good girl Pearl." He said with a smile. Auden shook her head, she would never understand that boy.

"Hey mom!" X-ray shouted, after Dr. Pendanski had filled everyone's canteens. "I think I found somethin'!" He said, picking the familiar golden tube out of his hole. Auden had returned to her hole, she leaned on her shovel, watching the show that X-ray was putting on. Dr. Pendanski looked at the tube an smiled. "I think the Warden's going to like this..." He said calling the Warden up on his walkie talkie. Auden shook her head, they all looked at each other. A white car, (Sorry... I can't tell what kind of car it is. :( ) rumbled towards where they were digging. She could see it in the distance beyond the heat waves. It almost looked like a sandstorm, since it was kicking up so much dust.

Auden had never actually seen the warden, and she was surprised to find that the Warden was actually a woman. Mr. Sir had walked up towards X-ray to examine the object, Dr. Pendanski handed the tube to the warden. She ran her slender and painted fingernails over it. Auden couldn't help but adore the color of her fingernails, it was so unique. She looked down at her own fingernails, she glared at them. He once long and slender fingernails were now short, and stubby. Some were broken, not to mention all the dirt she had under them. "Is this where you found it?" The warden asked, looking towards X-ray's hole. "Yes Ma'am." X-ray said with a grin. "Dr. Pendanski, drive X-ray back to camp." She said with a smile, her fingers wrapping around the tube. "Give him double shower tokens, and a snack." She said sweetly.

"Pearl, Magnet, Squid! Go get them wheel burrows." Mr. Sir instructed. Auden glanced to where Mr. Sir was pointing. "Get C and F over here." The warden said calmly. "GET C AND F OVER HERE!" Mr. Sir bellowed. With in two hours, X-ray's hole had expanded to a large landscape. Auden had been digging near Armpit and Caveman. She turned around to look at the other boys that were digging. Zig-zag's body moved in an awkward motion, he bent down, and then stood up straight, flinging the dirt over his shoulder. Zero dug quietly, and gracefully. Magnet flung dirt over his shoulder like he just didn't care. Her eyes shifted to Squid, his eyes were fixed on her again, and he was leaning on his shovel. He wasn't wearing the towel any more, just the cap over his head, she noticed the towel sticking out of his pocket. "Squid" She said calmly, he shook his head, she assumed he'd dazed off again. "Yeah, what?" He said, "Are you... checking me out?" She said raising a brow; she put one hand on her hip. "What! No way!" He said defiantly.

'_Pull it together damn it.'_ Squid thought turning around, to plunge his shovel into the dirt. '_You're not interested, don't act like you are!'_ He thought scowling at the dirt before him. As the boy reprimanded himself, Zig-zag turned his head to look at Squid. "Hey man, do you think we're looking for some ancient civilization that was some how buried underground?" He said excitedly. "Man, I never understand a word that comes out of your mouth." Squid muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Okay, well check it out..." Zig-zag said, trying to keep himself entertained. "I had an awesome dream last night, I was sitting on the beach, a babe on each side—" He said, expanding his arms out as to show Squid. Squid grinned; this helped take his mind off of her. "Lemme guess..." Magnet said, leaning on his shovel, "You're auntie and your grandma right?" He said with a grin. Magnet and Squid howled with laughter, Zig-zag just shook his crazy locked head, and returned to his digging.

-----------------------

"I hate to say it, but I think I like digging one big hole, rather than one individual hole." Auden said softly. She looked up. "Hey, how did she know my name?" She asked. Auden was certain she had never met the Warden before. The boys all threw their shovels in the same place as the approached camp. "Oh yeah, she's got the whole place wired, with tiny cameras and microphones." Zig-zag said with an 'as a matter of fact' look. "She's got 'em in the wreck room, she's got 'em in the tents... she's got 'em in the showers." He said with a smirk. "Man, don't listen to him. I read his file; he suffers from, uh... acute paranoia." Squid said, placing his hand on Zig-zag's shoulder. "Hey, if she's got camera's than she must watch me a lot right?" Magnet said with a grin. "Man, he said she's got cameras and micro phones." Armpit said, placing his hand on Magnet's shoulder. "Not microscopes." Armpit said, the boys laughed. Oh, she would never understand their sense of humor.

-----------------------

_Amy,_

_I guess I did lie when I said I would be out next week. Turns out I'm going to be here for another 22 months... but really! It's not that bad. Think about it, we could be together in almost a year and a half. Isn't that awesome? We could keep in touch through letters, and... don't worry about college right now. You're only a junior. Miss ya babe. _

_-Alan_

Squid looked over this letter worriedly, in Amy's last letter, she had not been very kind. He really didn't want to lose her. It's not like he had anyone else at home to write to. He sealed the letter, and dropped it in the mail box. "Yo Squid, come play." X-ray called, twirling a pool stick in his hands. "Uh... yeah." He said, not offering a second glance to the mailbox. "So X, how was you're day off?" Auden asked with a grin. He shrugged, "It was a lot easier." He said, "But c'mon, Squid and I will take you and Magnet on." He said. "Snap! I call chica!" Magnet said enthusiastically, literally leaping over the couch to come play. "All right let's go." She said as Magnet put his hand out. She high-fived it with a grin.

------------------------

Once again, Auden had trouble falling asleep. She just thought about everything. She looked at the top of the tent. It was worn, and there appeared to be holes in it. She didn't really mind, she imagined herself up in the stars, and she closed her eyes. She felt a surge of pain down by her forearm, and for a moment, she thought a scorpion had stung her. "**MOTHER FUCKER!**" She shouted rubbing her arm, to her surprise, the other boys did not wake up, she looked towards the edge of the bed and she saw Squid standing there. "I want to talk to you."

* * *

Yeah...

I know.

It's not as good as the last chapter.

Remember, this fan fiction is still in progress, and it's not like I'm keeping the Chapters from you.

But you're reviews really helped motivate me to get this chapter done ASAP, which is why I ask for you're constructive criticism. Thank You.

Please Review. )


End file.
